


Часть семьи

by KisVani



Category: A Man of Family - William Tenn
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс стал приёмным отцом дочери Стюарта и Мэриан, но закончится ли всё только на этом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часть семьи

Представитель Бюро Планирования Семьи был невысоким мужчиной, почти на голову ниже Рейли. Весь его внешний вид — от волос, расчёсанных на аккуратный пробор, до начищенных туфель — выдавал чистокровного бюрократа. Как раз из тех, что сидят за крепостными стенами из правил внутреннего распорядка, бланков и форм, заполненных в трёх экземплярах от руки и в электронном виде.

Мэриан напряглась сразу же, как только он вошёл в комнату. Рейли знал это состояние жены: она так же щурила глаза и сжимала губы, когда видела паука. И обычно это заканчивалось тем, что Мэриан доставала аэрозоль. У неё не было арахнофобии, но пауков она терпеть не могла.

— Мэриан и Стюарт Рейли, — сказал скрипучим голосом представитель БПС, — а так же Брюс Робертсон, верно?

В горле у Рейли пересохло, и он только молча кивнул.

— Они самые, — ответил Брюс.

Он был на удивление спокоен или просто лучше себя контролировал. «С другой стороны, — подумал Рейли, — с ним же ничего плохого не происходит». Даже наоборот.

— Договор о передаче ребёнка на попечительство подписан и оформлен, — сказал представитель БПС. — У вас есть какие-то дополнения или возражения?

От его сухого тона (будто не о ребёнке говорит, а о роботе или ракетоплане) Рейли передёрнуло, но он проглотил недовольство и положил руку на плечо Мэриан до того, как та успела сказать что-то колкое. Не хватало ещё нарваться на скандал, когда всё шло так хорошо. Они едва уложились в срок с оформлением всех документов: сейчас, когда их мучения были почти позади, не хотелось и думать, что семья оказалась на волосок от того, чтобы потерять Лизу навсегда.

После того, как Рейли понизили, материальный статус их семьи уже не позволял содержать четверых детей, и им нужно было отправить старшую дочь на удочерение. Какое счастье, что Брюс так вовремя узнал об их неприятностях и был не против любых условий, только бы Лиза числилась за ним по документам! Так что их девочка оставалась дома, с ними... в теории. На деле последнее слово оставалось за Бюро Планирования Семьи, и сейчас нельзя было позволить себе оплошать.

— Если нет ни возражений, ни дополнений, — продолжил всё тем же сухим тоном представитель БПС, — можете быть свободны. Наш психолог будет посещать вас в течение недели, чтобы отслеживать изменения в состоянии ребёнка.

— Спасибо, — сказал Брюс, — но у меня есть свой психолог.

«Он-то зачем спорит?» — подумал Рейли, но представитель БПС, кажется, не был слишком удивлён; он пожал плечами и сказал:

— Если ваш специалист предоставит все необходимые разрешения и лицензии — мы примем его заключение. Всё?

— Теперь всё, — ответил Брюс, — спасибо.

Они втроём вышли молча и не проронили ни слова до того, как выбрались из здания. Там, на широких ступенях, залитых солнцем и продуваемых ветром с залива Сан-Франциско, Рейли наконец-то заговорил с Брюсом, только что официально ставшим отцом его старшей дочери.

— Зачем тебе нужно было встревать? — спросил он.

— Я не хочу, чтоб какой-то чужак лез в ваш дом и выносил суждение. И я не доверяю мозгоправам из БПС.

— А ты не думал нас сначала предупредить? — упрямо гнул своё Рейли. — Вдруг возникли бы какие-то проблемы... и твой психолог всё равно будет...

— Стюарт, — оборвала его Мэриан, — он же сказал, что всё в порядке. Хватит уже об этом.

Рейли посмотрел на жену и поразился тому, какой молодой она сейчас выглядела: ветер развевал непослушные волосы, а солнечные блики отсвечивали от серёжек и кольца на безымянном пальце. Словно они только что поженились, и вот Мэриан, девчонка девчонкой, пусть и в строгом костюме, стоит перед ним и улыбается, а в этих невозможных глазах скачут бесенята.

— Как скажешь, — ответил ей Рейли, — но я всё равно волнуюсь.

— Всё будет хорошо, — мягко сказал Брюс, — я уверен, что проблем не будет. И прости, что сразу не сказал — совершенно вылетело из головы. Мир?

— Между нами войны и не было, — ответил Рейли.

***

Следующий день начался как обычно и прошёл с обычной же нервотрёпкой, характерной для компании, обслуживающей горнодобывающую промышленность по всей Солнечной системе.

На нынешней должности у Рейли был другой график, и теперь конец его смены не совпадал с окончанием занятий в школе раннего развития, куда Мэриан ездила с Майком. Так что и некому было встречать Рейли с работы.

Конечно, любимая жена настаивала, что будет выезжать на ракетоплане специально за ним, но Рейли отказался, тем более, что в эти недели Мэриан и так перенапрягалась, пока они выясняли отношения с БПС и пытались оформить всё в самые сжатые сроки. Так что сейчас ему самому приходилось активировать брелок ракетоплана и вести его до дома. И это было неожиданно приятным занятием. Это напоминало ему и о ранней молодости, когда всё ещё было впереди.

Поэтому домой Стюарт Рейли вернулся в приподнятом настроении.

— Я пришёл! — сказал он, заходя внутрь.

В гостиной он застал Мэриан и незнакомую женщину в деловом бежевом платье.

— А вот и он, — сказала Мэриан, поднимаясь, — дорогой, познакомься с Кэрри Мэддокс. Кэрри — это мой муж, Стюарт.

Женщина тоже поднялась и пожала Рейли руку.

— Вы знакомы по загородному клубу? — спросил тот, присматриваясь к Кэрри.

Она была их с Мэриан возраста. Скорее даже возраста Мэриан, чем самого Рейли — едва ли старше тридцати пяти. Высокая ухоженная брюнетка, никаких замазанных синяков под глазами или наспех причёсанных волос. Это всё мелкие детали, но женатый человек знает, как выглядит женщина, с утра до ночи занятая детьми, которых не может скинуть на руки нянек и гувернанток.

И оттого ему было вполне понятно, что их гостья как раз могла. Так что вывод о загородном клубе, куда они смогли записаться только после рождения Майка, напрашивался сам собой.

Но Кэрри Мэддокс опровергла всю логическую цепочку Рейли мелодичным смехом и репликой:

— Что вы, я ваша психолог.

— А... — сказал Рейли. — Простите. Я ожидал... сам не знаю, чего я ожидал.

— Кого-то старше, представительнее и другого пола? — подмигнула ему Кэрри.

— Не подумайте ничего плохого!

Рейли чувствовал себя неловко: он действительно не думал, что специалист, которого Брюс собрался противопоставить матёрым акулам из БПС, будет выглядеть как жена какого-нибудь баловня судьбы.

— Ничего, я не обижаюсь, — сказала она, — с Мэриан и Лизой мы уже пообщались и, если вы не против, я хотела бы перекинуться парой слов и с вами.

Мэриан согласно кивнула.

— Я вас оставлю, — произнесла она, — нужно последить за духовкой, а ещё Брюс обещал прийти и принести мне кухонную программу с новыми рецептами…

— Конечно, дорогая, — автоматически ответил Рейли, когда жена чмокнула его в щёку и скрылась на кухне.

— Присядем? — спросила Кэрри.

Она опустилась в соседнее кресло, и Рейли неуверенно кашлянул.

— Похоже, — сказал он, — Брюс вам доверяет.

— Да, — ответила она, — я начала работать с ним, когда он был всего на два года старше вашей Лизы.

Рейли не сразу понял, что именно его насторожило, но потом что-то в голове щёлкнуло, и он воскликнул:

— Подождите… Ему было четырнадцать?!

Пусть Брюс и выглядел неплохо, но Рейли совсем недавно видел его личные данные, и знал, что тому уже тридцать четыре. Так что четырнадцать Брюсу стукнуло целых двадцать лет назад. Но ведь пятнадцатилетних психологов не существует, верно? Он сам не понял, как сказал это вслух.

Кэрри сначала удивлённо посмотрела на Рейли, а потом снова рассмеялась.

— Вы только что сделали мне самый лучший комплимент, на который может рассчитывать женщина, — сказала она, — большое спасибо.

— Я чувствую себя полным идиотом, — Рейли потер лоб, — извините. Ещё раз за сегодняшний вечер.

Конечно, если она следила за собой, то и не должна была выглядеть на свой возраст. В конце концов, некоторые их знакомые из загородного клуба казались чуть ли не ровесницами Лизы, а ведь им было больше сорока. Это Мэриан пренебрежительно относилась ко всяким операциям и говорила, что человек должен быть таким, каким ему положено быть.

Нужно было взять себя в руки и перестать уже нести чушь.

Рейли вздохнул и спросил настолько серьёзно, насколько мог:

— Доктор Мэддокс, скажите, как вы оцениваете наши шансы?

— Во-первых, называйте меня Кэрри, — сказала она, — а, во-вторых, о каких именно шансах вы говорите? На то, что Лиза останется с вами? Так это уже решённый вопрос.

— В смысле? — не понял Рейли.

Кэрри опять улыбнулась.

— Попробуйте понять, ваша проблема далеко не самая серьёзная, — она подняла руку ладонью вверх, — не перебивайте. Да, вам кажется, будто бы произошла катастрофа мирового масштаба, перед вами разверзлась бездна — и так далее. Но на самом деле, ваша ситуация типична. А семья, к тому же, на хорошем счету. Никаких претензий у БПС к вам и вашей жене до этого не было. Никаких вызовов в школу, никаких психологических травм, никаких сомнительных повреждений...

— К чему вы ведёте? — спросил Рейли устало.

Кэрри развела руками.

— Деньги — ваша единственная проблема, в остальном — у вас стабильная семья.

— Спасибо, конечно, — ответил Рейли. — Но БПС интересуют именно деньги.

Это неприятно кольнуло. Его зарплата за один день понизилась на две тысячи территов — основной камень преткновения во всём, что связывало их семью с БПС. Как же они любили измерять счастье детей тем, к какой группе принадлежат их родители...

— О, — улыбнулась Кэрри (Рейли начинало раздражать то, как часто она это делала, словно насмехалась над ним), — поверьте, когда вы нашли Брюса, то первыми выдохнули именно работники БПС. Точнее, психологи по адаптации детей в приёмных семьях.

— Неужели? — едко спросил Рейли.

— Ваш сарказм не совсем уместен. Ребенок, которого выдёргивают из благополучной семьи, даже самый решительный, вроде вашей Лизы, не становится счастливее. Представьте: вам двенадцать, и вдруг вам сообщают, что вы ещё шесть лет не увидите своих братьев, сестёр и родителей. Это же половина детской жизни! Конечно, это ужасная травма.

Рейли вспомнил самого себя в возрасте Лизы. Семья, его семья, казалась самой стабильной точкой на планете. Да что там планете — во всей галактике! И страшно представить, что случилось бы, отними её у него.

— Но, — сказал Рейли, — почему же законы о защите детей не изменят, если всё так плохо?

Кэрри передёрнула плечами.

— Ваша семья и подобные ей, — сказала она, — это одна сторона медали. А другая — семьи, откуда действительно нужно забирать детей. БПС вынуждено выбирать, кого оно защищает в первую очередь. Потому, уверяю вас, все были рады, когда вы сами нашли выход из ситуации.

Рейли хмыкнул.

— Вы так уверенно говорите об этом, будто сами работаете в БПС.

— Работала, — спокойно ответила Кэрри. — Я начинала свою карьеру как психолог по адаптации.

Что ж, это кое-что объясняло.

— Брюс? — спросил Рейли.

— Мы уже приблизились к грани, за которой нашему разговору помешает моя профессиональная этика.

Она откинулась на спинку кресла и замолчала. Рейли тоже не был уверен, что в такой ситуации стоит говорить. Ведь когда общаешься с психологом, это он должен задавать вопросы, а не ты.

— Спасибо за разговор, мистер Рейли, — сказала Кэрри через пару минут, — я в ближайшую неделю ещё пообщаюсь с Лизой, и на этом закончим. Не думаю, что будут какие-то проблемы.

Она поднялась, и Рейли вскочил следом.

— Постойте, — сказал он, — мы ведь так и не поговорили о моей семье и о Лизе... и о...

Он осёкся под мягким и весёлым взглядом Кэрри.

— О, это и не было моей целью. Всё нужное я уже узнала, а наш с вами разговор был более чем продуктивным. Свой номер я оставила Мэриан.

Когда дверь за Кэрри Мэддокс закрылась, Рейли, словно в полусне, прошёл на кухню и сел за стол.

— Что она сказала, Стюарт? — спросила Мэриан, отвлекаясь от кухонного компьютера.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Рейли. — Что всё в порядке. Что я хороший отец. Что она ещё вернётся. Это было очень странно.

— А по-моему — Кэрри милая и умная женщина, — пожала плечами Мэриан, — и Лизе сразу понравилась. Да и Пенни тоже, а ты знаешь, как Пенни относится к чужим людям. Ты просто устал на работе, вот и дёргаешься из-за всего. Всё будет хорошо!

— Да, — Рейли потер лоб, — обязательно.

Дверной звонок заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности, а потом он вспомнил, что Брюс обещал зайти. Да и Мэриан об этом тоже упоминала… Он стал совсем рассеянным со всеми этими делами и БПС.

Из коридора послышались крики Сьюзи и Пенни: девочки спорили, кто будет открывать дверь. Рейли поднялся и вышел к дочерям.

— Тихо! — сказал он с напускной суровостью. — Я в этом племени вождь и я открываю ворота перед чужаками!

— Да, папочка, — мило ответила Пенни.

Сьюзи захихикала. Пусть она была старше всего на год, но характеры у девочек оказались совершенно разными.

За дверью ожидаемо обнаружился Брюс. Рейли задумался - подгадал ли тот время специально, чтобы не пересечься с Кэрри, или так вышло случайно?

— Привет, — сказал Брюс, — можно войти?

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь, — фыркнул Рейли.

— Дядя Брюс, привет! — тут же заявила Сьюзи, выглядывая из-за его спины.

Пенни тоже поздоровалась, но тише и скромнее сестры, уже после того, как Брюс вошёл. Он в последнее время часто бывал у них дома: они обсуждали детали удочерения Лизы, составляли документы и выясняли дополнительные вопросы. Рейли бы никогда не подумал, что будущего приёмного родителя ждёт такая волокита. Он всегда считал, что люди просто идут, заполняют вариант формы 36-А — и дело в шляпе. Может быть, всё усложнилось из-за того, что Лиза не переселялась к Брюсу, а оставалась дома. Скорее, это приемный отец становился частью её семьи, а не она — его.

— Я обещал Мэриан программы готовки, — сказал Брюс и достал диск из нагрудного кармана. — Но, судя по запаху, на сегодняшний ужин я с ними опоздал.

— Никуда ты не опоздал, старина, проходи.

— Дети, к столу! — позвала Мэриан. — Лиза, где ты? Сколько можно с одним младенцем возиться?

Собрать семью за столом было довольно трудным занятием. Рейли иногда размышлял, как это происходит в семьях групп выше десятой. Хотя вряд ли богачи ужинают все вместе. Майка ещё кормили отдельно, и он, как надеялся Рейли, уже спокойно спал в своей кроватке, но трое старших детей были здесь.

Пенни и Сьюзи как раз пытались перебросить друг другу ненавистную спаржу, когда Лиза положила нож и вилку и очень спокойно и серьёзно спросила:

— Мне нужно называть Брюса «папой»?

От подобного вопроса все взрослые за столом так и замерли. Разговор о новом фильме оборвался на полуслове.

— Думаю, тогда будет сложно объяснить подругам, почему у тебя внезапно стало двое пап, — сказал Брюс с не очень правдоподобной весёлостью в голосе.

— Верно, — согласилась Мэриан, — да и ты сама можешь сперва запутаться, про кого говоришь.

У неё получилось лучше изобразить беззаботность. Рейли решил не высказываться, в голове было звонко и пусто. А те варианты ответа, что приходили в голову, были явно слишком сложными для понимания двенадцатилетнего ребенка.

— А, — сказала Лиза и опять взялась за нож и вилку, — понятно.

— Ну, если ты очень хочешь, то можешь, — предложила Мэриан.

— Нет, мама. Не очень.

Пенни и Сьюзи наблюдали весь диалог молча.

Тишина висела над столом ещё несколько минут, а потом взрослые снова вернулись к обсуждению фильма. Но разговор не клеился: и потому что все были напряжены, и потому, что Сьюзи постоянно требовала описать ей сюжет, но моментально забывала детали.

Когда ужин закончился, Рейли почти готов был вздохнуть от облегчения. Мэриан взялась собирать тарелки, а Брюс, по уже сформировавшейся у него привычке, кинулся ей помогать.

— Я сама, — сказала Мэриан, — Пенни, Сьюзи, почему вы здесь? Идите чистить зубы!

— Ну, мама! — почти в унисон взвыли они обе.

— А как же вечернее шоу Альби и Никки? — спросила Лиза.

Где-то в девять вечера, когда все заканчивали ужин, транслировалось развлекательно-познавательное шоу, где главные герои проводили всевозможные эксперименты. Как-то раз Рейли слышал, что несколько семей, чьи дети пытались повторить увиденное в шоу, подавали жалобу на канал и создателей. Но, судя по тому, что «Альби и Никки» продолжало транслироваться, успеха они не добились.

Пенни и Сьюзи загалдели.

— Хорошо! — раздался из кухни голос Мэриан. — Но не буянить!

— Слышали, что мама сказала? — спросил Рейли. — Идите в гостиную, только чинно и тихо!

Конечно, едва ли трое детей могут спокойно пройти путь от столовой до гостиной, тем более — если собираются смотреть своё любимое шоу.

— Каждый раз удивляюсь, — покачал головой Брюс, — как они ещё не разнесли весь дом.

— У нас титановое напыление повсюду, — пошутил Рейли.

Мэриан вернулась в столовую и сказала:

— Нужно позвонить Кэрри.

— Что? Почему? — спросил Рейли. — Что-то не так?

— Господи! Конечно не так, — всплеснула руками Мэриан, — а если Лиза опять начнёт задавать такие вопросы?

— Ну, мы вроде бы всё решили, — неуверенно сказал Рейли.

— Она просто не стала настаивать. Мужчины! Вам бы только голову в песок прятать. Стюарт, позвони Кэрри завтра же.

— Я, правда, не уверен, что… — начал Рейли.

— Позвони, — поддержал Мэриан Брюс. — Лишним точно не будет.

Он смутился, а потом вздохнул и добавил:

— Если дело в деньгах, то я всё оплачу.

— Да как ты мог подумать, что я из-за этого волнуюсь, — возмутился Рейли.

Но внутренне он обрадовался тому, что не придётся оплачивать услуги психолога из своего кармана. Да, это была трусливая мысль, но с деньгами у них было не так уж хорошо. Тем более что в этом месяце зарплата Рейли и так будет ниже на две тысячи территов. Им придётся отказаться от тех приятных мелочей, к которым они уже привыкли, а если платить деньги ещё и за консультации Кэрри, то не останется вообще ничего…

Брюс обычно уезжал, когда все дети давно спали: его график, как художника-иллюстратора, был достаточно гибким. Но сегодня он откланялся очень быстро. Рейли подозревал, что дело было в Лизе, но решил не обсуждать этого вопроса с Мэриан.

Их девочки досмотрели своё шоу, и надо было проследить, чтобы они не забыли почистить зубы и искупаться, а потом ещё запустить у домашнего робота программу уборки. Мэриан сейчас доверяла это всё Рейли, потому что ей хватало хлопот с Майком: вроде бы он засыпал довольно спокойно, но мог проснуться после полуночи с плачем. Врачи говорили, что всё в порядке, и он это перерастёт, но когда беспокоящимся родителям становилось проще от слов докторов?

Так что Рейли предпочитал не думать, во сколько он лёг спать, чтоб не посчитать невзначай, сколько же останется до утра.

— Не знаю, что делать с Майком, — вздохнула Мэриан, забираясь под одеяло со своей стороны кровати и приглушая свет ночника. — Девочки такими не были.

— Все дети разные, — ответил Рейли. — Зато, может быть, когда он вырастет, то не будет нас беспокоить…

Мэриан придвинулась к Рейли.

— Когда Лиза сегодня спросила про Брюса, я не знала, что сказать… — произнесла она.

— Никто не знал, — ответил Рейли.

Он почувствовал, как Мэриан вздохнула. А потом она стала сбивчиво говорить:

— Нет… я подумала… представляешь, я подумала, что не против, но главное, чтоб в школе не стала болтать, а то ведь могут подумать, что он действительно её отец. И что я была с тобой и 36-А получала с тобой, а на самом деле…

Она запнулась, Рейли повернулся к ней лицом и обнял.

— Тише, — сказал он, — разве я когда-нибудь тебя ревновал?

— Я надеялась… что не давала тебе повода.

Она прижалась к нему сильнее, словно боялась, что Рейли куда-нибудь уйдёт.

— Не давала, — ответил он, гладя её по волосам, — и пусть думают, что хотят. Главное, что все наши дети с нами.

— Да… но позвони Кэрри завтра, хорошо?

— Угу… а теперь давай спать.

С утра, во время привычной суеты с завтраком, сборами в школу и на работу («Сьюзи, да сколько же можно терять свой планшет?»), Рейли почти забыл про обещание поговорить с доктором Мэддокс. Вспомнил он только на работе и то после того, как Мэриан прислала ему сообщение.

Рейли собирался позвонить в обеденный перерыв, но едва он начал набирать номер, как в его кабинет (каморку в два раза меньше, чем до понижения, ещё и без окна) вошел мистер Хелси.

Начальника Рейли понизили точно так же, как и многих других, когда расформировали Ганимедское отделение. Страшно было подумать, что стало с теми, кто работал на должностях, с которых и смещать было некуда, или чьё начальство не было таким внимательным. Да и Хелси выглядел несколько осунувшимся. Его семье не пришлось отказываться от детей, превышающих лимит, — по крайней мере, насколько знал Рейли, — но вряд ли для кого-то понижение могло стать радостью.

— Неплохо держишься, — сказал Хелси и кивнул на телефон: — Жене собирался звонить?

— Нет, психологу, — автоматически ответил Рейли.

В последнее время, как раз после всех событий с расформированием Ганимедского отделения, Хелси старался лишний раз не разговаривать с Рейли на нерабочие темы. Он наверняка чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что активнее всего убеждал их с Мэриан завести четвёртого ребенка и утверждал, что должность стабильная и никуда Ганимед не денется.

— А… — Хелси понимающе кивнул. — Понятно. Я, кстати, слышал хорошие новости.

— Неужели Ганимедское Отделение восстанавливают? — без особой надежды спросил Рейли.

— К сожалению, нет, — Хелси сел на край его стола и с какой-то тоской осмотрелся по сторонам. — Мой кабинет ненамного больше… хм... так о чём это я?

Рейли много лет знал Хелси, считал его почти другом («почти» только потому, что не верил в возможность дружбы начальника и подчинённого), и поэтому легко определял, когда тот тянет время, не зная, какой будет реакция на его слова.

— Слышал, ты нашел способ не отдавать никого из своих детей, — сказал Хелси. — Молодец, но будь с этим осторожнее.

— В каком смысле? — уточнил Рейли.

— БПС не любит, когда его водят за нос.

— Я и не вожу, — ответил Рейли.

— Просто товарищеское предупреждение, — Хелси похлопал его по плечу, — ладно, передохни, пока обед, а то из-за магнитных бурь вышли из строя распределительные станции возле Марса. Придется перенаправлять грузовые космолёты. Нас ждёт горячий денек, скажу я тебе.

Он поднялся и вышел из кабинета Рейли, оставив того размышлять над своими словами.

Как и обещал Хелси, день выдался не из простых. Рейли договорился встретиться с Кэрри после работы, но потом оказалось, что он задерживается, и пришлось звонить психологу ещё раз.

— Похоже, — сказал Рейли, — придется отложить нашу беседу до завтра.

— Предлагаю выходные, — ответила Кэрри, — тогда я смогу застать вас с Мэриан дома.

— Хорошо… во сколько вас ждать?

— Думаю, два часа дня в воскресенье будет самым оптимальным вариантом.

Потом Рейли, в перерыве между руганью с перевозчиками (когда реплике нужно несколько минут, чтоб достигнуть собеседника, беседа приобретает явные черты шизофрении) позвонил Мэриан.

— Если быстро, — сказал он, — в воскресенье в два у нас будет доктор Мэддокс, а сегодня я задержусь, не знаю, насколько. Ужинайте без меня. Поговорить о Лизе не получилось, извини.

— Кэрри приходила днём, — ответила Мэриан, — сказала, что нам нужно самим решить, что отвечать в таких ситуациях. Что для нас будет приемлемым и всё такое. Я вот и не знаю, что нам…

В этот момент пришло очередное сообщение, и Рейли был вынужден сказать:

— Милая, я тебя очень люблю, но сейчас не могу говорить. Целую!

Домой Рейли вернулся как раз к тому времени, как его семья закончила ужинать.

— Папа дома! — радостно взвизгнула Сьюзи, почти перевернув свой стул в попытке прыгнуть ему навстречу, когда он вошёл в столовую, чтобы со всеми поздороваться.

— Сюзанна Рейли, — ледяным тоном произнесла Мэриан, — веди себя прилично, особенно в присутствии гостей.

— Гость перестаёт быть гостем, когда находится в доме больше десяти минут, — весело ответил Брюс, — верно, Сьюзи?

— Да! — с энтузиазмом согласилась она.

Только сейчас Рейли заметил, что Брюс тоже сидит за столом. Он уже привык воспринимать его как некую часть условной «домашней обстановки», всех тех вещей и людей, что символизируют собой уют и то самое постоянство, которое было таким на этой планете, во всей Солнечной системе и галактике. Странно, что Брюс стал частью этого так органично, словно они были знакомы с ним десятки лет.

Хотя, как решил Рейли, крепость дружбы определяется не количеством проведённых вместе уикендов, а тем, поддержал ли друг в трудную минуту.

А именно Брюс был тем, кто пришёл на помощь Рейли даже до того, как тот успел попросить.

— Поговорим? — спросила Мэриан после того, как Рейли поцеловал её (Пенни сморщила нос и буркнула что-то вроде: «Да прекратите уже»).

— Да, но попозже, мне надо принять душ, — ответил жене Рейли.

Он погладил по голове повисшую на его ноге Сьюзи, подмигнул сосредоточенно разбирающей котлеты на части Пенни и кивнул Лизе. Старшая дочь с недавнего времени невзлюбила «телячьи нежности» и заметно кривилась, когда её пытались поцеловать или обнять.

— Зайди к Майку, — сказала Мэриан, — а то он тебя целыми днями не видит, у тебя в «Перевозке руды» не работа, а ужас какой-то!

— Всё-всё! Я спасаюсь отсюда, пока ты меня не распилила на части! — рассмеялся Рейли.

Он постарался побыстрее закончить приводить себя в порядок, но потом заглянул к Майку и не сразу понял, что стоит без движения и смотрит на своего спящего сына. Всё-таки в чём-то Мэриан была права: из-за подобных задержек на работе он практически не видел свою семью. Но жаловаться не стоило, особенно в свете того, что ему и так сделали одолжение: не вышвырнули на улицу, а просто понизили, соответственно, сместив кого-то ещё.

— Я уже прогнала всех спать, — сказала Мэриан, когда Рейли спустился в гостиную. — Правда, не знаю, легли ли они. Сьюзи вообще стала гиперактивной, я думаю, дело в сахаре. Надо узнать, что она в школе ест и, если дело в этом, подать жалобу на ближайшем собрании родительского комитета!

Брюс сегодня не торопился уезжать и сидел на диване рядом с Мэриан.

— Это не моё дело, — сказал он, — но я помню, что когда учился в школе, мы все были шумными.

— Что значит «не твоё дело»? — возмутилась Мэриан. — Она же тебя беспокоит!

— Меня она совершенно не беспокоит, — заверил её Брюс, а потом обратился за поддержкой к Рейли: — А тебя, Стюарт?

— Не беспокоит, — ответил тот и опустился на диван с другой стороны от Мэриан.

Она всплеснула руками и сказала:

— Мужская солидарность!

Это было немного странно: говорить о детях, не хвалясь их успехами, как бывало с друзьями, а вот так, по-семейному, как раньше они разговаривали только с Мэриан. Странно, но не неприятно.

— Ты говорила сегодня с доктором Мэддокс? — спросил Рейли.

— Да, Кэрри приезжала днём, когда Лиза вернулась из школы, — ответила Мэриан. — Я говорила, что спросила у неё, что нам отвечать Лизе?

— Что-то такое упоминала, но я был весь в работе, — вспомнил Рейли.

Мэриан закивала и поднялась с дивана: она часто вставала или начинала расхаживать по комнате, когда тема её беспокоила.

— Я не знаю, как нам себя вести, — сказала Мэриан, глядя куда-то между Рейли и Брюсом. — Что говорить Лизе?

— Что говорить Лизе? — осторожно спросил Брюс.

— Можно ли называть тебя «папой», — объяснил Рейли.

— Кэрри сказала, — принялась рассказывать Мэриан, — чтобы мы сами решали, что нам подходит… но мне кажется, что она настроена против.

Рейли кивнул. Он вспомнил их сегодняшний разговор с Хелси и то, о чём они вчера ночью говорили с Мэриан: люди странные существа и могут неверно понять происходящее. Или же посчитают, что они трое пытаются обмануть БПС, или что между ними не просто дружба.

— Не может такого быть, — заявил Брюс, — Кэрри никогда и ничего не станет осуждать!

— Я понимаю, что ты доверяешь ей, — ответил Рейли, — но все люди имеют свои взгляды. Кстати, ты же как-то говорил, что не веришь мозгоправам из БПС, а она именно там работала.

— Кэрри ушла оттуда. И я знаю её, — сказал Брюс, — даже если бы между нами троими что-то было — она бы не стала… в смысле, я не говорю, что между нами что-то есть…

Он смутился и замолк. Рейли поражало то, как легко было выбить Брюса из колеи, когда разговор заходил на тему семьи. Конечно, это, по ряду обстоятельств, было понятно. К примеру, потому что Брюс никогда не сможет оформить 36-А на родного ребёнка из-за генетических заболеваний. Но всё равно было в этом что-то необычное в хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Дружище, — сказал Рейли, — мы тебя понимаем, но речь о том, что доктор Мэддокс тоже человек со своей семьёй и негласными правилами, понимаешь, о чём я?

— Да, — ответил Брюс, — но у Кэрри полигамная семья.

— О… правда? — удивилась Мэриан. — Я и не знала, что такое бывает не только у всяких актёров и прочих раскрученных знаменитостей.

Рейли тоже немного удивился. Как и сказала его жена, чаще всего групповые браки заключали личности в некоторой мере одиозные: актёры, музыканты, прочие «люди искусства» и активисты различных правозащитных организаций. По крайней мере, когда вопрос касался Американского континента.

— Один из её мужей, — сказал Брюс, — писатель. Мы с ним какое-то время сотрудничали. У него псевдоним Монти Дэй, может быть слышали.

— Это псевдоним? — брови Мэриан взметнулись вверх. — Я и не знала! Лиза обожает его книги!

Рейли тоже знал это имя: Монти Дэй писал в жанре исторического остросюжетного детектива, и Лиза действительно зачитывалась этими книгами. Даже попросила купить ей на Рождество бумажную версию хоть какого-нибудь романа. Сам Рейли любил другую литературу, как и Мэриан, так что они Монти Дэя не читали.

— О… — Брюс почесал в затылке. — Я теперь знаю, что Лизе можно подарить: книгу с автографом. Только вот не уверен, что такое стоит читать двенадцатилетним девочкам.

— Там много откровенных сцен? — ужаснулась Мэриан.

— Там много жестокости и насилия, — ответил Брюс. — Но не так уж всё страшно! Тем более, если Лиза уже прочитала, — сделанного не воротишь.

Мэриан кивнула и снова села на диван между ним и Рейли.

— Я думаю, — сказала она, — если Лиза опять спросит, можно сказать ей, что она может называть папой, кого хочет. Главное, чтобы она уважала тех, кто живёт в доме. Правильно?

— Честно, — Брюс кашлянул, — я бы лучше попросил её обращаться ко мне по имени. Нет, ничего такого, просто это... непривычно.

— На том и порешим, — подвёл итог Рейли.

Они еще немного посидели и поговорили о том, что не касалось напрямую семьи, а потом Брюс пожал Рейли руку на прощание и обнялся с Мэриан.

— Жду тебя завтра, — сказала она, — будем дальше пытаться настроить нашу духовку.

Позже, когда Мэриан уже успокоила снова проснувшегося посреди ночи Майка, Рейли задал ей вопрос, который беспокоил его с самого начала сегодняшнего вечера.

Они стояли посреди кухни: Мэриан давала распоряжения роботу по поводу меню на завтрак, а Рейли как раз закончил с оформлением заказа, который кухонный компьютер должен был переслать в магазин с утра — холодильник в их доме пустел с критической скоростью.

— Ты бы хотела, чтоб Брюс был частью нашей семьи не только как документальный отец Лизы, но и как твой второй муж? — спросил Рейли.

— Стюарт, — возмутилась Мэриан, — ты же вчера сказал, что не собираешься меня ревновать! Или я не так поняла?

Рейли мысленно назвал себя идиотом.

— Я не это имел в виду, — он принялся объяснять свою точку зрения, — просто… мы говорили, и я понял, что Брюс уже стал частью нашей семьи.

Он не знал, как объяснить Мэриан то, что он чувствовал по поводу самого уютного и цельного места во Вселенной. Рейли знал, что его любимая ощущает что-то похожее, но вряд ли описывает теми же словами. Тем более что обычно, когда он пытался объяснить свои чувства — выходила околесица.

— Проклятье, Мэриан, помнишь, как я сочинял тебе стихи, когда мы только познакомились?

— Это было ужасно, — фыркнула она. — Но к чему ты это вспомнил?

— К тому, что я не умею говорить красиво, — объяснил Рейли, — так что скажу как есть. Я бы был не против, возвращаясь с работы, целовать не только тебя, но и Брюса. Это к примеру. Не против, чтобы он жил в нашем доме, ругал программу самообучения домашнего робота и с утра вместе со Сьюзи искал её планшет…

Он развел руками. Мэриан нахмурилась и кивнула.

— Знаешь, я не против повседневных вещей. К тому же, честно говоря, Брюс готовит лучше, чем я.

Рейли хохотнул.

— Ещё одно его положительное качество, вдобавок к скромности и пятой группе.

— …но, — продолжила Мэриан после его замечания, — я не уверена, что смогу пустить его в нашу кровать. Понимаешь?

— Да, — согласился Рейли. — Но я не против попробовать. А ты?

— Думаю, нам надо поговорить об этом с Брюсом… к примеру, завтра же вечером.

***

Когда доктор Кэрри Мэддокс пришла в воскресенье, они встретили её втроём. Психолог внимательно посмотрела на каждого и спросила:

— Я могу писать, что адаптация Лизы прошла успешно, или просто приложить к делу копию вашего прошения о заключении полигамного брака?

Мэриан рассмеялась, Брюс пожал плечами, а Рейли ответил:

— На ваш выбор, Кэрри.


End file.
